This Is Life
by YlstmmHaru
Summary: Hidupnya yang sudah berantakan semakin kacau karna sebuah kejadian kecil yang akibat nya tidak ia duga. YUNJAE (YunhoxJaejoong) and other pairs
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS LIFE

.

.

©HARU

.

Pair : yunjae(yunhojaejoong)

Cast : Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho,Kim Junsu,yang lain nyusul

Genre : drama,angst,friendship,dll

Rate : T

Disclaimer : this story is pure mine and my handmade (buah pikiran saya)

WARNING : YAOI aka BoysXBoys,saya author baru well,maaf kalo fic nya ga bagus

.

.

Prolog

_Kisah menyedihkan ini berawal sejak hari itu.._

_Hari di mana mimpi burukku dimulai.._

_._

_._

Mentari pagi bersinar terang menyinari dua tubuh polos yang masih tertidur nyenyak di atas tempat tidur tanpa sedikitpun terusik oleh kicauan burung. Tunggu sepertinya salah satu dari kedua pria itu sudah terbangun, ya kedua orang yang tidur dalam satu ranjang itu adalah pria. Dia terlihat sedang menggosok matanya seakan terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang menembus gorden kamar hotel tersebut. Dia melenguh saat mencoba duduk dari posisinya berbaring. Mata bulat itu berkedip-kedip lucu menghalau cahaya yang menyilaukan di matanya. Sesaat matanya terbuka ia tertegun melihat ruangan yang tidak di kenalinya. Ini bukan kamarnya, matanya menelisik memperhatikan sekeliling dengan terkejut saat melihat potongan-potongan pakaian yang bertebaran dimana-dimana, bahkan ada celana dalam yang menggantung di lampu tidur. Seketika bayangan akan kejadian semalam melintas di pikirannya. Ia melotot horor seraya menoleh kearah sampingnya. Seorang pria bertubuh atletis tertidur menelungkup memamerkan punggung kekarnya yang terekspos. Tubuhnya meremang seketika saat sekelebat bayangan bagaimana jantannya pria ini menggagahinya semalam.

Yang ia ingat dari kejadian semalam adalah, ia yang tengah frustasi kabur dari rumah ayahnya ke rumah ibunya, kemudian pergi ke sebuah club ternama di Seoul untuk menenangkan diri. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana seorang pelajar sepertinya diijinkan masuk club yang diperuntukkan orang dewasa diatas 18thn, tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu ia masih 16thn, ia mengaku sudah berusia 19thn, belum lagi kekuasaan nama ayahnya yang cukup terkenal di kalangan pengusaha itu. Tentu saja dengan leluasa ia bisa bebas keluar masuk club yang bahkan pemiliknya pun dikenalnya. Malam itu ia memesan 2 botol beer untuk menemaninya. Mungkin setelah itu ia mabuk karna ia hanya dapat mengingat sekilas kejadiannya. Ia yang sudah mabuk berat di hampiri seorang pria, kemudian pria itu menggodanya hingga berakhir dengan bercinta dalam kamar hotel, ya dia mengingatnya dengan jelas sekarang. Ia mengeluh tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa berakhir seperti ini, bercinta dengan orang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya yang bahkan orang tersebut merupakan orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Yang lebih ia sesali, kenapa harus dia yang menjadi pihak yang dibawah, pihak yang harus merelakan lubangnya sakit demi kenikmatan bercinta semata. Mau dikemanakan wajahnya, ya ampun memalukan sekali.

Tanpa bicara sedikitpun ia buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan bajunya sebelum orang itu bangun. Akan sangat memalukan jika orang itu harus melihat tubuh telanjangnya sekali lagi, apalagi dalam keadaan sadar. Ia meringis saat berusaha mengenakan celana. Ia berharap pria itu tidak mengingat apapun tentang kejadian semalam. Ia sendiri akan melupakan kejadian ini.

Selesai mengenakan pakaian dengan benar ia bergegas meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara ia menghabiskan malam panas dengan seorang pria.

Setelah pria itu pergi, pria yang satunya terbangun,dia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang lalu meregangkan otot-otot nya yang terasa sangat lelah,seakan-akan ia buru saja mengerjakan pekerjaan berat. Dia terduduk di atas kasur dengan keadaan sedikit linglung, kedua matanya masih terpejam. Samar-samar ia mencium bau khas sperma pada hidung sensitifnya. Ia menyibak selimutnya, sementara kedua mata musangnya terbuka perlahan. Ia melihat sisi ranjang di sampingnya lalu merabanya,basah dan...  
ada bercak darah di sana. Ia berpikir, apa semalam ia habis bercinta? Ujung bibirnya tertarik sedikit membentuk senyum tipis. Kemudian ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

Tuan, apa semalam anda sangat mabuk sehingga tidak dapat mengingat betapa ganas dan kasarnya 'permainan' anda? Sampai-sampai lawan main anda berdarah?

.

.

Tbc

Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic-fic yunjae lainnya, yang author nya udah pada senior.. Mohon maaf bgt kalo jelek namanya juga pemula.. Haru terima kritik apalagi saran well, dengan catatan nggak pake kata kasar OK..

Ok tunggu lanjutannya yach..BTW alurnya bakal lambat banget kayk novel -_- ..

THANKS ALL

Semangat buat umma yang lagi wajib militer..semoga cepet berakhir dan segera kembali bersama kita..


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS LIFE

.

.

©HARU

.

Pair : yunjae(yunhojaejoong)

Cast : Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho,Kim Junsu,yang lain nyusul

Genre : drama,angst,friendship,dll

Rate : T

Disclaimer : this story is pure mine and my handmade (buah pikiran saya)

WARNING : YAOI aka BoysXBoys,ini ff MPREG jadi kalo ga masuk akal ya mohon maaf karena ini hanya fiksi dan karangan belaka, saya author baru well,maaf kalo fic nya ga bagus

( saya tahu ini ff ga jelas yang ceritanya ga masuk akal dan gak nyambung sama judul. Saya juga ga tahu apa-apa tentang kehamilan, jadi jangan mengikuti jejak saya yang sesat ini T.T )

.

.

Chapter 1

Three months later

.

.

_Akhir-akhir ini perutku sering kali keram dan sakit. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Kadang-kadang sakitnya bahkan tidak bisa ku tahan. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter dan memastikan kondisiku. Ugh.. Lagi-lagi kepalaku sakit, apa anemia-ku kambuh? _

_._

_._

"eumm.. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering keram perut dan sakit kepala. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan saya dokter?", saat ini Jaejoong sedang berada di klinik. Karena akhir-akhir ini dirinya merasa tidak enak badan jadi ia pergi memeriksakan keadaannya.

"Sebenarnya saya kurang yakin dengan hasil pemeriksaan yang baru saja saya lakukan pada anda Tuan Kim Jaejoong. Karena keram perut biasanya terjadi pada ibu hamil yang sedang hamil muda, atau wanita yang sedang dalam masa menstruasi. Tapi gejala sakit kepala dan pusing memang disebabkan oleh Anemia anda. Oleh sebab itu jangan biarkan tubuh anda kelelahan lagi. Istirahatlah dengan teratur dan menjaga pola makan yang teratur, serta olah raga di waktu luang", jelas dokter itu panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa ada masalah dengan perut saya dok?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

"Oh, mungkin itu hanya gejala biasa orang hamil muda".

"Apa maksud dokter?! Saya hamil begitu?! Saya NAMJA dokter mana mungkin hamil, jangan bercanda!", Jaejoong berteriak kesal ia mengira bahwa dokter itu sedang bergurau dengannya

"eumm.. begini Tuan Kim, pria hamil saat ini bukan lagi hal yang tabu atau aneh. Diluar sana ada beberapa pria-pria yang dapat hamil sebagai hasil dari perkembangan teknologi dalam dunia medis. Mungkin anda adalah salah satunya karena ini sangat jarang terjadi, anda dan pasangan anda sangat beruntung. Bisa jadi ini terjadi karena faktor keturunan. Mungkin saja ibu anda seorang pria yang bisa hamil juga", kata dokter itu menjelaskan dengan sabar. ( anggap saja bisa begitu okey)

"Apa anda menghina ibu saya? Ibu saya adalah seorang YEOJA dan bukan NAMJA. Apa anda juga ingin mengatakan ayah saya yang bisa mengandung. Jika anda memang seorang dokter, tidak seharusnya anda mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jika bisa di jelaskan secara medis tolong jelaskan kepada saya, sebenarnya saya ini sakit apa", kata Jaejoong bersungut-sungut karena kesal.

"Baik, kalau begitu kita akan membuktikannya. Jika kandungan anda sudah memasuki usia empat bulan, anda bisa memeriksanya di USG", sepertinya dokter ini juga mulai tersulut emosi. ( aku ga tau apa-apa tentang hamil T_T jadi ya bacalah )

.

.

_Setelah dokter itu menjelaskan padaku tentang kehamilan itu, aku mulai goyah. Otakku memang tidak mempercayainya, tapi entah mengapa hatiku berkata lain. Mana mungkin aku bisa hamil, mengalami menstruasi saja tidak pernah. Bagaimana itu bisa benar- benar terjadi aku tidak mengerti.. Dasar dokter gadungan ! Tapi dia tidak terima kukatai seperti itu, dia sampai mengeluarkan ijazahnya saat kuliah dan surat keterangan izin prakteknya untuk ku lihat agar aku percaya bahwa dia dokter resmi. Heh.. Kau pikir dengan begitu saja aku akan percaya dengan kalimat mu yang mengatakan aku adalah namja yang bisa hamil? TIDAK...!_

_Namun.. Setelah hari dimana aku dinyatakan hamil tiga bulan oleh dokter gila itu, aku menjadi lebih hati-hati dalam menjaga pola makanku bahkan aku berhenti minum-minum. Otakku selalu mengingatkanku untuk berhati-hati saat memilih makanan yang akan ku makan, berkendara dengan baik , aku memikirkan itu semua seakan-akan memang benar-benar ada nyawa dalam perutku yang harus aku jaga. Aku bahkan membeli buku kehamilan saat aku mampir di toko buku seminggu yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku sesungguhnya. Hingga satu bulan kemudian..._

_._

_._

"Silahkan nona berbaring di tempat tidur terlebih dahulu, saya akan menyiapkan peralatan yang diperlukan".

Dokter wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong. Setelah Jaejoong berbaring di tempat tidur pasien ia mendadak menjadi gugup. Beberapa saat kemudian dokter itu telah kembali dengan suatu alat yang biasanya disebut dengan USG.

"Tolong buka bajunya sedikit agar saya bisa mengoleskan gelnya." kata dokter itu. Jaejoong menyingkap bajunya sedikit sehingga perutnya yang agak membuncit itu terlihat. Saat dokter sedang mengolesi perut Jaejoong dengan gel yang terasa dingin di perutnya itu..

"Kau namja?!", dokter yeoja itu terpekik kaget melihat dada Jaejoong yang tidak sebesar yeoja hamil pada umumnya. Jaejoong memang sengaja memanjangkan rambutnya hingga menutupi tengkuknya untuk menyiapkan diri pada saat-saat seperti ini. Jadi wajar saja dokter itu mengiranya yeoja, karena siapapun tidak akan ada yang menyangka dibalik wajah menawan itu adalah seorang namja.

Jaejoong mendadak gugup ketika dokter itu mengetahui kedoknya. Tetapi Jaejoong sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, untuk itulah sejak awal ia memanjangkan rambutnya agar tidak ketahuan ia namja oleh yang lainnya dan ia tahu dokter ini tidak bisa di bohongi. Jika ia berambut seperti biasa orang lain akan bertanya-tanya untuk apa namja pergi sendirian ke dokter kandungan tanpa pasangan wanitanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara sejak awal jika kau seorang namja? Apa kau kesini untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu?" tanya dokter yeoja itu heran.

"Orang-orang akan menganggapku gila jika aku bilang aku ini namja, untuk apa namja pergi ke dokter kandungan tanpa pasangan wanitanya", Jaejoong memalingkan wajah. "Lagi pula aku melakukan ini untuk memastikan apa benar aku hamil atau tidak. Dokter sinting itu menakut-nakutiku dengan mengatakan aku namja yang bisa hamil. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Jadi tolong periksa aku, dan pastikan bahwa tidak ada bayi dalam perutku." lanjutnya dengan wajah yang masih dipalingkan tidak ingin menatap kearah sang dokter.

Dokter itu menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan yang di lakukan Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak perlu malu dengan kondisimu, salah satu pasienku juga namja dan dia hamil. Kau juga tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, dia bisa mendengarmu kau akan menyakitinya jika bicara seakan-akan kau tidak menginginkannya. Dan kau tidak mempercayainya padahal perutmu membesar seperti ini?" ada nada sarkasme terselip di kalimat yang diucapkan dokter itu.

"Aku pikir itu hanya lemak, karena akhir-akhir ini nafsu makanku besar sekali, lima kali lebih banyak dari biasanya" kata Jaejoong keheranan dengan nafsu makannya yang berubah drastis.

"Itu mungkin saja bawaan bayi, aku yakin bayimu pasti akan tumbuh besar dan sehat jika ibunya senang makan begini. Apa pada awal kehamilan kau mengalami morning sickness?", wanita yang berstatus dokter kandungan itu mencoba sabar menghadapi Jaejoong. Ia menempelkan alat yang tersambung dengan monitor itu keperut Jaejoong yang sudah diolesi gel khusus agar sinarnya dapat menembus dan mendeteksi makhluk yang ada di dalam perut itu.

"Apa itu morning sickness?", tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Itu adalah gejala awal yang di alami ibu hamil, dimana ibu hamil yang berada di trimester pertama sering kali mual-mual dan pusing. Biasanya ibu hamil juga kesulitan makan pada masa-masa seperti ini. Apa kau mengalaminya?", dokter itu menjelaskannya pada Jaejoong dengan penuh perhatian. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, ia bahkan baru tahu bahwa ia sedang mengandung satu bulan yang lalu.

"Wah kau beruntung kalau begitu, bayimu sangat mengerti dirimu. Tubuhmu sangat kurus, porsi makanmu pasti sedikit. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan ibunya dan membuat ibunya menderita. Kalau begitu kau harus menjaga bayi pintar ini dengan baik", Ia bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya masa-masa seperti itu terjadi pada ibu hamil di luar sana. Tidak bisa makan enak untuk beberapa lama dan harus merasakan mual setiap hari, itu mengerikan.

"Lihat ! bayinya sudah kelihatan!" ucapan dokter itu berhasil membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya penasaran. Ia memandangi layar yang berwarna hitam putih serta buram dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Sepertinya dia sehat, dia berkembang dengan baik, kau sudah menjaganya dengan sangat baik." yeoja itu menoleh kearah Jaejoong seraya tersenyum. Kemudian ia kembali menatap layar monitor itu lagi.

"Kau lihat?! itu anakmu, ini adalah kepalanya, lalu tangannya, dan kakinya. Ia masih sangat kecil dan rapuh. Sebagai calon ibu yang baik kau harus menjaganya dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang.. OK!" dia berbicara dengan antusias dan jari-jari lentiknya menunjuk-nunjuk layar monitor, menandai gambar yang diucapkannya. Jaejoong memandang layar monitor itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ada perasaan takjub yang menelusup ke relung hatinya. Dia yang seharusnya menemani istrinya kelak memeriksakan kandungan ke dokter. Tapi sekarang, ia sendirilah yang memeriksakan kandungannya.

Jaejoong pulang dari rumah sakit dengan raut wajah murung. Sepanjang jalan ia melamun memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan tentang hal ini pada ibunya. Ibunya pasti akan mengatakan dia gila. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Atau ia harus bilang pada namja itu? Dia berhenti melangkah dan mulai memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk jika ia bercerita dengan keluarganya atau pada namja penyebab ia menjadi begini. Tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa namja itu dan tinggal di mana.

Baru saja pikiran itu melintas dipikirannya, Tuhan-pun memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya.. Ketika ia sedang berjalan dijalanan sekitar rumah sakit ia melihat -orang yang baru saja masuk ke pikirannya itu keluar dari mobil Porsche yang ditumpanginya. Jaejoong mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Ia ingat mata itu, mata yang menatapnya sayu pada malam itu. Bibir hati itu, yang mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali. Saat namja itu mulai mengangkat kakinya untuk melangkah, tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong cepat-cepat berlari menghampirinya.

"Yack ! Tunggu sebentar !", Jaejoong berteriak lantang agar suaranya terdengar hingga ke tempat namja itu berada. Namun namja itu tetap berjalan kedepan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kebelakang. Jaejoong berlari semakin cepat saat hampir sampai.

"_Chakkamannnn_...!" HAPP.. Ia berhasil mencapai namja itu dan meraih tangannya.

DEG

Namja itu menoleh, mata itu.. Mata musang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Ia tertegun selama beberapa detk.

"Apa kauh.. .. menngg..ingatku?", kata Jaejoong setelah berhasil mengumpulkan sisa kesadarannya dengan nafas yang terengah.

Alis namja itu terangkat sebelah. Siapa orang ini, ia tidak mengenalnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya?

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu," akhirnya namja itu buka suara. Mata Jaejoong terbelalak..

_Apakah dia mengingatku? Apa dia mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi waktu itu? Apa yang keputusanku ini sudah benar?_

.

Tbc

Terimakasih kepada yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fanfic ini, juga reviewer, editor ..

Mian kelamaan dan maaf juga kalo ga nyambung ceritanya...

Haru minta review nya please..T^T

Ok Gomawo sekali lagi udah baca ff aneh ini..

~Sampai jumpa~


End file.
